halofandomcom-20200222-history
Harvest Militia
The Harvest Militia was a branch of the Colonial Militia, first created to handle internal security operations on the colony Harvest in the wake of the Insurrection, but would later be distinguished as the first UNSC force to encounter the Covenant. Background and History *On December 23, 2524, the Harvest Militia began Colonial Militia Training. *On February 9, 2525, the Militia had a live fire exercise, in which the recruits won 34-1, later the Colonial Militia "graduated" from CMT, and were shown the footage of the battle between their squad leaders against the Covenant Missionary Vessel. *They provided security for Harvest's diplomats during the first Human-Covenant war meeting on February 11, 2525. The Covenant forces present staged an ambush, and after several minutes of fighting, the militia suffered one casualty. *On February 22, 2525, the militia provided security for the thousands of Harvest's refugees at Utgard's Maglev terminal. Staff Sergeants Johnson and Bryne eventually took a Warthog to assist a civilian convoy heading into the city, but they were too late, and were only able to save one survivor. In the process, however, they helped destroy a Covenant Spirit dropship. *On the 23rd, the militia split to perform two operations. The first, led by Johnson, was a volunteer operation to secure the space borne Tiara platform to ensure civilians evacuating in cargo freighters would safely leave the planet. The operation was successful at the cost of 7 recruits' lives. During the same time period on the ground, Bryne and 2nd platoon, along with anyone from 1st platoon who didn't volunteer with Johnson, defended Mack's data center. Three Jiralhanae Choppers attacked, but they were all destroyed and three members were presumed Killed in action (KIA). After doing as much as they could, the Colonial Militia of Harvest evacuated the planet along with civilians. At least two members of the militia eventually transferred to the UNSC Marine Corps and probably many more did.Halo: Contact Harvest, Epilogue Militiamen The Harvest militia was comprised of 72 recruits. About half of them were members of Harvest's police force and emergency services, but most of these men were 40–50 years old. The other half of the militia was generally comprised of young men who had worked on Harvest's farms. The militia was divided into two platoons of 36 men each. These platoons were then divided into three squads of 12 men each, named Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie. *Commander -- Ponder **1st Platoon -- Avery Johnson ***Medic - HealyHalo: Contact Harvest, page 63 ***One-Alpha Squad ***One-Bravo Squad ***One-Charlie Squad **2nd Platoon -- Nolan Byrne ***Second-Alpha Squad ***Second-Bravo Squad ***Second-Charlie Squad List of appearances *''Halo: Contact Harvest'' *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''Dirt'' Trivia *The sharpshooters of the Harvest Militia, including Jenkins and Critchley, were among the first to be issued early BR55 Service Rifles. The Militia wore combat helmets (CH252 helmets) and used Battle Rifles. *The Harvest Militia is canonically the first Colonial Militia unit to be formed. *At least one member of the Harvest Militia would survive the Human-Covenant war and later be assigned to the .[http://youtu.be/1appHwo4MbU?t=1m6s YouTube - Halo 4: Shit Marines Say - 1:06] Sources Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Military Units Category:Halo: Contact Harvest